Sailor Luna
Sailor Luna was Luna's Senshi form, and only existed in the live-action series. Sailor Luna appeared for the first time in Act 27. Because of the awakening of the Princess and the Silver Crystal, Luna gained new powers that allowed her to transform into a human and back. Sometimes she changed back to plushie form involuntarily, such as when she sneezed, was surprised, or lost consciousness. Luna first appeared as a young girl, but later transformed into a Sailor Senshi like the others, becoming Sailor Luna. She called herself the Senshi of small and cute things, her power seemed to be based on the "candy" element, and she sometimes attacked using a large folding fan. In the Special Act, she appeared in both her human and plushie forms, but it was never explained why she kept her powers when the others lost theirs. Powers Transformations *Luna Prism Power, Make Up - She used this command together with the Lunatia L to transform into Sailor Luna. Attacks *Luna Sucre Candy - Sailor Luna used her Moonlight Stick to attack with sweets. Costume Sailor Luna Sailor Luna's front bow was yellow with a pink bell in the center, while her back bow, collar, and boots were purple. Her gloves and boots were trimmed with pink fur. Her choker was yellow with a golden crescent moon dangling from the gold gem in the center, and had a string-tied bow in the back. Her skirt was yellow with a lacy purple petticoat underneath. Her tiara gem was purple. She also had a crescent moon in the center of her belt. Her earrings were dangling crescent moons with five-pointed stars underneath. She also had dark blue cat ears on her odango, and a tail under her skirt. Trivia *Sailor Luna was wildly popular among small Japanese fans (just like Chibiusa in the anime series), as could be seen by the audience reaction in Kirari Super Live. *Both her civilian and Senshi characters were designed by Naoko Takeuchi, although not all of the details, such as the colors of her outfit or the exact design of her items, were implemented. *Her Moonlight Stick was identical in form to Sailor Moon's, but she used different attacks. She could also transform it into different objects, much like Chibiusa's Luna P in the anime series. *Her favorite "weapon" was a folding fan, which was nowhere near lethal, appropriate for a child character in a show mainly targeted at small children. *Her hair color stayed blue even when she was in civilian form. While this is common in anime, it is unusual in live-action dramas. *Before Sailor Luna appeared on the show, the producers were very secretive about the new Senshi being added to the cast, and she was always only shown in silhouette. According to the "Oshiokiyo" omake on the seventh DVD, even Rina Koike did not know about Sailor Luna at the beginning, and thought that she was going to be playing Chibiusa before she had a costume fitting.